You'll Be Okay
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: OneShot. You're happy for them. Really you are. You know that they belong together, that she'd never be truly happy with you. But goddammit, you wish she could be.


**Now everyone knows I'm a SasuSaku NaruHina fan forever and ever, right? **

**Cause I am.**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

You are standing at your best friend's – your brother's, really – side. You've never seen him like this before, never seen so much emotion on that pale face. To others, he's still stoic as ever, but you know him better. His obsidian eyes are shining, there's a light to them that's never been there before. There's the slightest of lifts on the left side of his mouth, and he can't seem to hold perfectly still anymore. He wants the wedding to be over, he wants to be married, he wants to be happy.

You just want to run away.

But you can't, because you are Uzumaki Naruto. You are Uchiha Sasuke's brother, you are his best man. You are Haruno Sakura's best friend. You are the third of the trio.

You are watching the love of your life get married. You are watching your two best friends, your two teammates, two parts of your very soul, get married. Sasuke is your brother, Sakura is the (you think) love of your life. You are watching them be in love and be happy.

You're happy for them. Really, you are. You know they belong together, and that she would never truly be happy with you.

But, god damn it, you wish she could be.

The doors to the back of the church have opened, the bridesmaids are walking down the aisle. You know most of them, but one you don't. You never caught her name in the hundreds of rehearsals and gatherings and all that jazz. She's pretty, with dark hair and light blue-almost-silver eyes. She smiles at you, and you feel something in your heart pull, but then out walks Sakura.

She looks beautiful. Her father is basically holding her up, she's clutching his hand and her jade eyes are full – she's happy. So very, very happy. And you're happy she's happy even if it breaks your heart. And Sasuke _holy shit your Sasuke_ is smiling.

And you know it's love. It's real love. Sasuke has real, pure, honest love to offer her. He has a life to give her – and you have nothing. Nothing but a childhood crush. Meaningless, compared to the emotion in Sasuke's eyes.

So you smile, you nod. You give Sasuke the rings. And just as his pale hand is about to leave yours, you latch on and you squeeze it. You dig your nails into his skin for just a second, enough for a final warning – _hurtherandI'llkillyou –_ and then you let go.

You let go of your brother.

You let go of your best friend.

You let go of your old love.

And you embrace their happiness.

You embrace _them_.

And you embrace your potential for new love.

The ceremony ends. Sakura is crying and laughing, and Sasuke is smiling – oh-so-slightly, but still_ smiling_ – and they're walking back down the aisle, hand in hand. People are yelling with joy and cheering for the newly wedded pair. The entire world is rejoicing, even you.

And you glance slightly to your right, and there stands the quiet girl with dark hair and pretty eyes. She smiles at you, you feel a tug at your heartstrings, and you smile back.

"Hi," you say, offering your arm.

"Hello," she responds, taking it.

She giggles a little and you smile, a real, honest smile, and escort her down the aisle after your best friends. Sakura looks back at you once, and you see her jade eyes fall a little – all these years, and she still feels awful about never returning your feelings. Sasuke glances back, too.

You grin at them both, and nod.

They smile back.

"I'm Hinata," says the girl at your side, looking up at you with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Naruto," you respond, grinning.

Yeah, you'll be okay.

* * *

**So I wrote this for a friend. More than a friend, really. Someone who was (IS) very very precious to me. I can't describe my feelings for him because it's friendship and maybe something more. Or it used to be. See, we had a thing. Not even a relationship, just a thing. A thing of passion and fun. It didn't last long, because I took back my ex-boyfriend after a little while. I dunno, it's complicated.**

**But this boy, man he really cared about me. At least, I want to pretend he did. I really cared about him. I still do. And he told me a few days ago that he can't be friends with me anymore, because it's too hard for him to watch me be with someone else. (P.s, that someone else is his best friend.) And that really hurt me, but I can understand it, you know? Kind of.**

**Anyways, this is for him. To tell him that he can happy again, with someone who deserves him a lot more than I do.**

**I'm sorry, Boy. I really am.  
**


End file.
